As the capabilities of mobile devices continue to increase, wireless carrier networks supporting the mobile devices are being pushed to their capacity. Because traffic over any given wireless network is heavily dependent on variables including but not limited to the time of day and location within the network, periodic under-utilization and bottlenecking at different locations and times within specific networks is common. In addition, conventional networks do not allow for seamless transitions from one type of network to another. For example, in a conventional wireless network, switching from 3G to WiFi typically causes a new IP address to be assigned within the mobile device corresponding to the new wireless connection, causing termination or disruption of the original communication session. Such termination can cause disruption of the users' experience. In addition, suboptimal and uncoordinated methods of controlling the types of networks over which data is communicated based on individual users' settings and preferences do not adequately take into account network impacts and requirements on a macroscopic, network-wide scale.